Leonardo Chapter Two: The Peaceful City
by TeaTimeTurtle
Summary: After suffering a brutal attack and fleeing from the city, the mutant family returns in early spring. Leonardo develops a new personality, a much darker one. He's silent, starts acting on his own and keeping late hours. Everyone gives him his space, until he comes home with surprising news. Then Splinter decides its time for action. See full summary inside. A new adventure begins!
1. Chapter 1

**_Full Summary_**_: _After suffering a brutal attack and fleeing from the city (_see in my other fan fiction_,**_ Leonardo Chapter One: Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_**) the mutant family finally returns in early spring. Leonardo develops a new personality, a much darker one. He's silent, starts acting on his own and keeping late hours. Everyone tries to give him his space, until he comes home late with some surprising news. Then Splinter decides its time for action and sends his bitter son to another country (a world inside of another world) for special training. There he finds that he and his family aren't so different after all. And all the while he's coming to terms with himself, he discovers a new evil and joins forces with a new ally that he'd never dreamt of meeting before.

* * *

**Warning! The content which you are about to read contains an o.c. which you may or may not be familiar with.**

**_Sumi_ is a white mouse who is the boys' mother. You can read more about her in my other fan fiction "Motherhood."**

* * *

"You've had two days Ed. My patience is at an end."

"J-Just a few more days and it'll be yours! I need more time."

"I've waited as long as I'm going to Ed. As we speak five of my units are infiltrating the base. You're out of the picture."

"No! Please!"

Those were the last pitiful words Ed said, and the last thing he saw was the gun shoved in his mouth. With cold hard eyes Hun watched him land against the wall, and then sliding down into a bloody slump. After a few silent minutes, Hun tossed the gun to his right hand man Sid. "We're done here."

The next thing he knew a silver gleam suddenly flashed in his eyes, stunning him still. The cool steal of the knife pressed against his neck. The contact made him realized this was real. As it set in a whisper filled his ear. "_You're_ done."

Everyone around them was frozen in shock. A man dressed all in black, with his face covered, had pulled their boss back by the braid, and holding a long jagged knife to his throat. With gritted teeth Hun ground out, "What are you waiting for?!" On the last word they all came to life. Sid pointed his hand gun. The masked man threw black disks, razor sharp around the edges. In flight they looked like dark moons.

They spun into Sid's body, slicing into muscles, veins and even bones. He gurgled up blood as he fell.

Another purple dragon tried to bash the mysterious intruder's head in from behind, which proved futile. When the intruder threw his arm back, a chain soared out of his sleeve. The weight at the end of the length busted the dragon's nose. It split right open across the bridge. He screamed and fell backwards, dropping his led pipe to hold his nose.

Now the others were having second thoughts. They stood all around, watching, hesitating.

"I'll only say this once… I don't like repeating myself…" said the man in black. "Any man who wants to leave, do it now."

Nearly five minutes went by, but slowly, one by one, they put their weapons down and left. Hun roared like a wounded animal.

"**YOU'RE ALL COWARDS**! **COWARDS**! **YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T COME BACK**!"

He writhed, raising his yells to blood curdling wails. When he was finished the man behind him cut off the hair in his grasp. Then he shoved Hun and backed up. Hun turned around slowly, showing his teeth in an angry scowl. The man laughed a little, tossing the braid on the wet pavement.

"I've wanted to cut that rat tail off for a long time."

He looked up, Hun was staring him down like a predator. Rain began to fall over the two. Thunder clapped and the wind picked up.

The man took another knife out of his belt and threw it at Hun's feet, as an invitation. In answer Hun picked it up, readied himself and then made the first move.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Sumi packed her beloved tea set in a small box, tapped it up securely and put it next to the other boxes. They were getting ready to finish moving into their new home. After a month of staying with Casey in his apartment, they had finally found a new Lair. Well, Leonardo had. He searched desperately since their return to New York in early April. Sumi sighed as she began to write on the box with a marker. It read out, in bold red letters, "fragile". Her treasured tea set was not alone in its fragility.

Leonardo had emotional wounds that were still very raw and very deep. He hid his pain with a layer of semi-silent rage. This new angry, reclusive behavior began during his recovery. His voice was hardly heard during the long remaining winter. She and Splinter tried to reach him, but he always told them the same thing. "_I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me_."

"Are these ready to go?" A dark, low voice asked.

She turned to the doorway where her lost son stood. His head was low as he walked in, as if not worthy of her presence. She nodded and he lifted three of the largest boxes onto his shoulders. Raphael passed by him on his way out saying, "This is the last load." His mother replied, "That is good, I believe we have inconvenienced Mr. Jones long enough." Casey came in just then with a sad look. He asked, "Are you kidding?" Sumi was wrapped in a hug as he said: "Having you guys here was great. I'm sorry to see you leave." Raphael smirked with a raised eyebrow. "That's just because you'll have to do your own cooking again." Casey let go her and shrugged at Raphael.

"What can I say," he replied. "Your Mom makes some mean vegetable dumplings."

Sumi laughed at that softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed them so thoroughly! You are invited to join us for dinner anytime. It is the least we could do to repay your hospitality." Casey shook his head. "Think nothing of it."

~o*o~0~o*o~

Michelangelo proclaimed, "Home sweet home!" as they entered the new Lair. Donatello agreed joyfully as he immediately set to work on the plumbing. His loud words rang through the box cluttered rooms like a bell. "I'll say!"

Raphael set some boxes down in the living room and stretched his sore muscles. He stared out contentedly at their new home. He couldn't say much for Leonardo's character these days, but he did have great taste.

Their new home was way too big for their family, and that was saying something. With four teenage boys, you'd need a lot of space. This new Lair was like an underground mansion, with vermin and some weird fluids leaking out of the walls. Besides that, the chambers were very similar to their old home, it too being an Atlantean outpost. A large memory crystal was planted firmly in the center of the main chamber's ceiling, showering down light like the midday sun. All the walls were studded with tiny crystals, dimly sparkling like stars off in distance space.

With so many rooms, they didn't know where to start. Of course they would be using the main chamber as a living room and recreational room. Michelangelo already had a basketball hoop set up along with a few ramps for his skate board. Raphael had added his weight set and punching bag to the room and Donatello put in a recently scavenged air hockey table. Raphael frowned as he realized Leonardo had yet to add his touch. In fact, Leonardo hadn't unpacked a thing of his own. His bed was the only thing he had bothered to set up, and he barely used it. "_Speak of the turtle_," Raphael thought as Leonardo walked in with more boxes. He left as he had come in, without a word. Raphael shook his head as Leonardo retreated from his gaze. Then he went to help Donatello. No one knew what was with Leonardo lately, but Raphael found it infuriating.

~o*o~0~o*o~

"Hurry up George!" a gruff teenaged voice hissed.

The young man, apparently George, replied, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The two dashed away from an electronics store. Their arms were heavy with plastic bags full of stolen goods. They ran down an alley as police sirens sounded off. All the officers were yelling "Stop!" George looked to his partner, his face paling and frantic. "What do we do now Tony?" The "_great idea man_" pointed to the fire escape. "We go up!" They scrambled up and ran across the roof top. They stopped at the large gap between them and the next building.

"You go first." Tony ordered.

"_You_ go first." George countered quickly and angrily.

A voice in the dark said: "You both better go if you don't want to go to jail."

The two teenagers turned around slowly. There was a man that had been standing behind them the whole time. His upper half was hidden in shadows. Horror spread through them as they recognized his attire. This man had been on the news many times in the past three weeks. He wore a long, black leather trench coat. Everything he wore matched in color. The steal chains on his boots made a terrifying sound as he walked up to them. A black hat and mask guarded his identity. His deep, intense breaths invoked anxiety deep into their hearts. They dropped their bags and held up their arms in surrender. It was barely a whisper, but the words cut through the air like a knife. George's mouth trembled as the name tumbled out of his mouth awkwardly. "It's t-the N-Night Watcher-r." The man with the dark reputation cracked his knuckles as they gaped, frozen by their fear.

"W-We don't want any t-t-trouble." Tony stuttered.

The Night Watcher scoffed. "It's a little too late for that."

"P-Please…" George tried to appeal, his whole body now trembling uncontrollably.

The Night Watcher didn't wait for him to finish. He raised the two of them up by their shirt collars. "When will you punks learn? Have you no shame? Have you no honor?" His gaze incinerated what was left of their cocky, false sense of breviary. Neither of the two spoke. When they didn't respond, he sighed and bashed their heads together. Then he let them drop to his feet, unconscious. The Night Watcher grumbled and sighed as he gathered them up. "What stupid kids." He placed them near the crime scene and left as soon as the police found them. Settled on top of an old abandoned church, his hideout, he watched them drive away with the young criminals.

"You went pretty easy on those punks," said a man with a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Casey," the Night Watcher groaned to himself.

Casey walked up behind him, folding his arms. "Nice costume, Leo." The Night Watcher turned around and growled, shoulders slightly slumped over. Casey tried to coax him like a spoiled child. "Come on, take it off." The Night Watcher replied, with an irritated tone, "Okay." He removed his mask and hat, and then Leonardo waved nonchalantly. "Hey Case." Casey let out a surprised breath as he came closer, still not truly believing. "What's with the get up? You've been eating out of Raph's bowl or somethin'?"

"I don't have time to sit here and talk Casey," Leonardo replied as he hastily put his mask back on.

Casey folded his arms, staring with a look of frustration. "Well, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. Aren't you guys supposed to be keeping a low profile?" Leonardo sighed as he put on his hat. He hadn't forgotten.

When they had returned to New York in March, they discovered that the Foot thought they were dead. The assumption was based on the explosion on the bridge. On Christmas Eve the Foot had blown up the van chasing them that night. As they had gotten away, apparently unnoticed, the Foot thought them to be dead. The news coverage had said there were no survivors. The massive explosion had incinerated almost all the evidence. There was nothing left to identify the victims. Since then the ninja family had taken advantage of it to regain their strength.

"How did you find out?" Leonardo asked.

Casey took his hockey mask off as he explained. Leonardo wished he'd left it on so he wouldn't have to look him in the face. "Raph and I decided to tail you tonight. We lost you at Morrison Street so we split up. Imagine my surprise when I found you coming here as Leo and leavin' as the Night Watcher. You're just lucky I found you first!"

Leonardo asked, his voice boarder lining on panicky, "Did you tell Raph?" Casey found a place and sat down, the corners of his mouth pulling his lips into fierce frown. "Against my better judgment, I haven't told anyone…. yet." He looked up at Leonardo, trying to peer into his eyes. "We've gotta talk about this Night Watcher guy."


	2. Chapter 2

The whole family thought it was strange when Leonardo and Casey started hanging out. Leonardo's long nightly excursions were strange enough already, but Casey was the only one allowed to tag along? True, Casey was a friend of the whole family. However, late nights were usually his and _Raphael's_ cup of tea. They were the usual pair for this kind of "activity", but nothing about Leonardo was usual anymore. His whole personality had change completely.

Raphael was jabbing his punching bag while he watched Leonardo meditate in the dojo. Out of them all, he was the most frustrated. Solving problems with Leonardo was nearly impossible anyway. His older brother was very good at building walls. Once they were up, nothing got through. "_Selfish perfection freak_…" ***_Punch_*** "_Thinks himself and his problems are above us_." ***_Punch_*** "_He aint the only one suffering_." ***_Punch_*****_Punch_*** "_Don't even know what his problem is_!" ***_Punch_*****_Punch_*****_Punch_*** "_Someone ought to knock some since into him_." After one last punch, he walked over to his older brother.

"Come on," Raphael ordered.

"What are you-" Leonardo started to ask, but Raphael yelled, "Get up!"

Leonardo kept his eyes closed, his face serine. "What's got your shell in a twist?" Raphael cracked his knuckles and barked back loudly. "You, now get up!" Leonardo looked up at him briefly. Then shut his eyes again. "I'm trying to meditate." It was always amazing to Raphael how calm his older brother could be. Even now he was amazed through his deep, burning rage. "It can wait, Leo. We've got something to settle. Now get your sorry carcass up!"

"I don't want to fight you, Raph," Leonardo warned, now growing irritated.

"What's the matter? Ya chicken?" Raphael asked.

Both Leonardo's pale golden eyes opened fully. He fixed his whole angry gaze on Raphael's face. His voice was now low and dangerous, nearly matching his new alter ego. "What did you say?" To this Raphael smirked devilishly. _Bingo_. He replied, "You heard me." Leonardo stood up slowly, glaring deeply with narrowed eyes. "Why would _I_ be afraid of _you_?" Despite having his pride pricked, Raphael stayed on course. "It's understandable. After all, you got your shell handed to you the last time you were in combat. It's only natural for you to-"

"I'm not afraid to fight!"

This was a turn of events. Raphael was now the calm one. Meanwhile Leonardo was loosing his temper, screaming at the top of his lungs. Raphael got into his face and asked coolly, "Then what's stoppin' ya _Fearless_?" The last word was drug out slowly on purpose to scrape his older brother's ego. It worked. Leonardo stared him down intensely for a few moments. Both he and Raphael heard the foot steps. Their argument had attracted a crowd. Still, all were quiet; waiting for Leonardo's response.

"I'm going out," he said finally.

He pushed Raphael aside roughly. "Yeah, well go ahead!" Raphael continued to plague him, keeping only a step behind. "What do we want with a gutless coward like you?!"

"Raphael!" Splinter shouted, but his hot blooded son wouldn't obey.

"You think you're somethin' special don't ya?! That we couldn't possibly get by without you around to 'protect' us! Well we sure as shell didn't need your help that night! In fact, we're probably better off without yer sorry butt hanging around! All you did was drag us down!"

"**RAPHAEL!**" Splinter yelled.

His command echoed throughout the Lair, but Raphael had cringed before that moment. It wasn't his intention, but he'd gone too far. Now Leonardo had withdrawn even further inside his own shell. He was standing at the front door, still and silent. After a while, he reanimated and opened the door. Sumi called after him, but he was already gone. When the door had closed, Raphael was ganged up on by his other two brothers. Donatello said angrily, "Way to go Raph." Then Michelangelo chimed in. "What did you do that for?" Sumi began herding them into the kitchen before it got any worse. "Michelangelo, Donatello. Let us leave your father and brother alone for a moment." Splinter stared Raphael down until the others had gone. His son frowned ashamedly as old master sighed, shaking his head. Splinter began exasperatedly, "Raphael, what encouraged you to do this?"

"You seen the way he acts Sensei," Raphael defended defiantly. "He thinks he's better than us!"

"Do you _really_ believe Leonardo is so arrogant?"

Raphael shook his head reluctantly. Splinter put his hand on Raphael's forearm. "I know you want things to go back to the way they were before, but nothing will ever be the same." Raphael shut his eyes, his fists shaking with anger. "Yeah, I know. It's just…" He let his words mingle inside his head for a minute, trying to get out his true feelings. Something he had always hated to do. "Why does Leo have the right act like he's the only one with problems huh? We're all in this together. I mean, we all have our bone to pick with Shredder, especially now. If one of us goes down, we all go down." Splinter let his hand slip away. "You make an important point Raphael. Maybe you and your brother should discuss it _calmly_ when he returns." He turned his back to his son saying, "Have patience, Raphael."

"Yeah yeah, I'll talk to him," Raphael sighed.

"Good. Now, join me in meditation. It will do both our nerves some good." Splinter replied.

Raphael obeyed. "Yes Sensei."

~o*o~0~o*o~

Leonardo found a place to watch the city go busily by, all the while ignoring his shell-cell. He had been out here alone for hours, but he still didn't want to go home, lacking the courage to face them all.

"Yo! Leo!" Leonardo turned. His friend was staring at him from the next building over. He waved a small, single wave and stood up. Casey motioned for him to come over and Leonardo slowly complied. "Hey, what's going on? Your folks sent me to look for you."

"You mean you talked them down and promised to bring me home," Leonardo replied as he passed him. "Don't worry, I'll head back now."

"Want some company?" Casey asked, fallowing.

Leonardo grumbled, "No actually." Casey snorted. "Well too bad!" Leonardo smirked and turned to face him. "Thanks." Casey patted his back and said: "No problem." Leonardo couldn't openly admit it, but he needed someone to talk to, even if he had nothing to say. Someone just needed to be there. _That's why he and Raph get along so well_. Then he frowned sadly, thinking of Raphael.

"He didn't mean it you know."

Leonardo snapped out of it, mumbling a "Huh?" Casey said it again. "Raph didn't mean it, he was just angry."

"Yeah, I know," Leonardo replied.

Before he could continue, an arrow flew past them, just inches from his snout. He and Casey whirled around and saw two Foot Soldiers stepping out of the shadows. Leonardo cursed angrily to himself. "Great! I've blown my cover." The Foot Ninja advanced forward. He and Casey readied their weapons but their oncoming enemies stopped and bowed. Leonardo and Casey glanced at each other, dumbfounded. Leonardo lowered his swords slightly and asked, "What do you want with us?"

"Our Master requests an audience with you," one answered.

Leonardo's blood ran cold. _The Shredder knows about me_? He tried to remain calm even though his voice gave away his fear. "What does the Shredder want with me?" The other replied fiercely as if his honor had been attacked. "We do not serve the Shredder." Casey scratched his head. "Then who do you serve?" They didn't answer. Instead one of them set a golden scroll with a jade seal down on the ground. The other kicked it to Leonardo who caught it by piercing it with one sword. Then, in a puff of black smoke, they were gone.

"What was that all about?" Casey asked, choking on the smoke pellets.

Leonardo waited until he was sure the ninja were gone. Then he slid the scroll off his blade and broke the seal. "Don't know, but they want us to meet their Master on Bleeker. What do you think Case?" Casey laid his bat against his shoulder and answered, "It's your call Leo." Leonardo considered everything carefully while rolling the scroll back up. "I am curious. Who is this person and why are the Shredder's men working for him?"

"We should call for back up," Casey advised.

Leonardo disagreed, shaking his head. "No, it's too dangerous to get the others involved." Casey smiled and started off without him. "Then let's get going then!"

"Now wait a minute, Casey," Leonardo began, holding up a finger.

"Oh no, you're not leavin' me out," Casey shot back quickly.

"But Case-"

Leonardo tried, but knew it was hopeless. He sighed and fallowed. _That's a reason why he and Raph __**don't**__ get along so well_; _they're both stubborn block heads_.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Leonardo and Casey found the ninja waiting on top of an old Holiday Inn. There was no one else in sight but them. Leonardo called out to them. "So where's your Master?"

"She will be arriving shortly."

Leonardo thought,_ "She?"_ They didn't have to wait much longer. Soon they were joined by another group of ninjas. They were dressed in traditional black, but also wore dark green hooded cloaks. Each cloak had a golden dragon pendent with jade eyes.

"It's the Jade Dragons," whispered Leonardo, shocked.

"Huh?" Casey grunted.

"The Jade Dragons," Leonardo repeated. "Over the past three months, they've become well known on the streets for having 'disputes' with the Foot..."

"Think they're the good guys?" Casey asked.

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Then the clan leader stepped forward. Her uniform was more decorated than the others. Her cloak had small flame-like oriental patterns with traces of gold here and there. The pendent she wore looked a little more expensive. The dragon seemed to come alive when ever it caught the light just right. The voice that came out of her hood was beautiful and silvery.

"You must be Leonardo-san. It's nice the finally meet you." She outstretched her hand to him. They shook once and then released. "My name is Karai." She introduced as she removed her hood. Leonardo and Casey were both surprised. She was so young. If Leonardo's guess was correct, she was his age. Her long black hair was in a braid with thin, perfectly round bangs hanging across her forehead. Her eyes were dazzling jade green, matching the jewelry she wore, all except for her black choker. There was a small gold medallion on it with a ruby Foot symbol in the center.

"Your goons said you were against the Foot," Casey said as he pointed to the choker.

"They're a clan that broke away from the Foot," Leonardo explained patiently, catching the gleam in young woman's eyes.

Karai's smile was almost feline-like. With her every expression and movement, it seemed she was on the prowl.

"So you are familiar with our clan?" Karai asked, as one leader to another.

"Yes, though I've never actually seen any of you before," Leonardo replied.

Her smile turned coy. "Good, that means my men are doing an excellent job."

"Let's cut to the chase, Karai," Leonardo said sternly. "What are we doing here?"

Karai's smile faded and she was serious. "Very well, I have come to personally request that you, Hamato Leonardo, join our ranks." She held out a dragon pendent to him. At first, Leonardo just stared at it, completely shocked by the offer. She got tired of waiting though, so she took his hand and pressed it into his palm. Casey looked at her suspiciously and asked, "Just Leo?" Leonardo immediately jabbed his bone-headed friend in the ribs with his elbow. "Way to go big mouth. Only _my_ cover was blown." Kari corrected him kindly. "I'm afraid not Leonardo-san, we have known for a long time that you were not the only survivor." Leonardo could've been knocked down by a feather. His mouth hung ajar as she laughed.

"What did you think? Even if he had the slightest inkling you still drew breath, the Shredder would never rest until you were found and destroyed." She said, still laughing softly.

"But… on the news," Leonardo replied weakly.

Karai released a long breath after her laughter was finished. "We have connections in the media as well as the Foot Clan. That was the easy part. The _real_ trouble has only just begun." She stared quietly for a few moments as everything sunk in.

"Do you know how the Shredder survived Leonardo-san?" Karai asked eventually.

Leonardo shook his head.

"Truth is; He didn't," Karai answered.

Casey was the first to disagree in shocked horror. "Hold the phone. We _saw_ him, in the flesh!" Karai pitied his ignorance.

"What you encountered was a replica, a poor one," she replied, "He was one of many failed cloning attempts made by Oruko Nagi."

"Who's Oruko _Nagi_?" Leonardo asked.

Karai turned to him and explained. "He is Saki's older brother. He leads the Foot of Japan, the roots of the clan." She watched the confusion and shock surface again on Leonardo's face. Subconsciously, she touched the ruby on her choker as he replied, "I… I've never heard of him."

"He has a long past with your Sensei's Master, Hamato Yoshi," Karai said, tracing the symbol with her strong but delicate fingers.

"What?" Leonardo gaped.

She let her hand fall to her side and began. "The Foot was not always what it is today. Ask your master. They were rivals from the same clan, until Yoshi fled to America with his pregnant wife." Leonardo put his hands up to halt the conversation for a few seconds. "Wait a minute. Did you just say, 'pregnant'?" Karai smiled sadly, tears glistened in her jade eyes but none falling. Her heart broken expression told all before she spoke. "Tang Shen was my mother and Yoshi my father." She paused and then said: "I was spared from Saki's wrath. He pitied me, being a small girl... not even old enough to remember my family. He thought he could wash Yoshi's blood from my veins, but he was wrong."

"…Master Splinter never told me… Yoshi had a daughter…" Leonardo replied.

She smiled sadly now. "I was not aware myself until last year. Nagi believes I am still unaware, and I use that to my advantage."

"So you were really raised by the Shredder?" asked Casey, utterly astounded but still suspicious. Karai turned to Casey, having almost forgotten him. She sighed and answered, "For sixteen years. I know almost everything there is to know about the Foot, and there's a storm brewing before us."

"What storm?" Leonardo asked.

"Nagi is planning something. He is made a puppet of his brother's image; a figure head to control while he is away training. Only the elite ninja and I are aware of Saki's clones." Karai answered.

Leonardo covered his eyes with his left hand and groaned quietly to himself. "What is he planning?" Karai replied, "I intend to find out. Your assistance in this would be greatly appreciated." Leonardo thought about this carefully, then he repeated Casey's question earlier. "I have four other brothers, why me?"

"The invitation is extended to all in your family," Karai said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But know this also, Leonardo-san. Bloodied messages have reached my uncle's ears about the Night Watcher, and he has made him enemy number one."

She spoke this gravely, watching Leonardo's skin pale slightly. "Suspicions are all he has, but you are walking a fine line my friend." She pulled the hood over her head again, backing away slowly. Karai gave him one final warning before departed, her eyes glittering from inside the hood. "Take careful consideration. You may choose to leave the dragons at any time, but you may find it more difficult the further you associate yourself with us." Leonardo stared at the ground for a long while and Karai patiently waited. His eyes moved slowly back up to hers and then he said: "I'll think about it." Karai smiled. "I trust you will make the right decision, what ever it may be." After her and her men left, Leonardo and Casey lingered on the roof top alone.

"Are you going to tell them?" Casey asked.

"I don't know," Leonardo replied faintly. "Are you?"

Casey let out a long, tired breath, and then said: "It's your call, Leo."


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael drummed his fingers on the arm of the sofa. Casey had called an hour and a half ago. He said he'd found Leonardo and that he'd be home soon. Just when Raphael was about to get up and go look for them, Leonardo walked in.

"Where have you been?" Raphael growled.

Leonardo put his hands out and replied, "Whoa, down boy."

Raphael continued to growl lowly, rising from the sofa. Then Leonardo apologized immediately. "Sorry I stayed out so long."

"Save it, Leo," Raphael replied.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as Leonardo stood frozen. He was staring at his feet, feeling just as uncomfortable. Raphael sighed. "Listen Leo… I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean-"

"I know Raph. Is Splinter still up?" Leonardo cut off casually.

Raphael nodded, tired and ready to see the end of the night. Leonardo strode straight for their parent's room. He glanced back at his younger brother's eyes for a second. Then he turned away and went in. Raphael released a long hard breath, falling back into the cushions of the sofa. He had rehearsed his apology almost a hundred times. It hadn't gone the way he expected at all. Leonardo acted like he didn't want to hear it, but not as if it annoyed or angered him. He didn't act like Raphael had thought he would've. "What's up with him?"

"Beats me," said Donatello with a shrug.

Raphael looked up and saw him coming out of his work shop. Raphael rested his head on his left hand. He asked, "Late night Donny?"

"Couldn't sleep." answered Donatello simply.

Both were silent for a few minutes before Raphael repeated himself. "What's up with him?" Donatello plopped down next to him and replied, "I've been trying to figure that out, but Leo won't let anyone close enough. Not even Splinter."

"How are you supposed to help someone who doesn't want any?" Raphael asked exasperatedly.

Donatello looked directly into his brother's eyes.

"Maybe we'd be a little closer if you hadn't jumped him earlier," he said evenly.

Raphael shot him an angry look. Before he even opened his mouth, Donatello said: "I have a theory." Raphael made a scholarly like gesture and said sarcastically, "Enlighten me." Donatello ignored his rude tone and continued. "Master Splinter says not all wounds are physical right? So maybe Leo's confidence is in intensive care."

"What are you getting at Donny?" Raphael asked.

Donatello shifted in his seat, thinking out the rest of his words. "Leo's always strived for perfection. He's always had a failure complex. You've seen how he's beaten himself up over mistakes in the past. No one could ever hurt Leo more than himself. Not even the Shredder."

"Yeah I know. It's stupid!" Raphael replied bluntly.

Donatello's expression gave his tone gentle correction, but the stubborn turtle's opinion hadn't changed any.

"He's acting like an idiot," he defended weakly.

"Yeah, he is Raph… but think about this for a minute." Donatello leaned forward, folding his hands together. "The Foot invaded our home, nearly destroyed April's apartment and ran us out of the city with firearms and explosives. Who do you think Leo's going to blame for all that?"

"Sure as shell not the Easter Bunny." grunted Raphael.

Donatello wiped a hand over his face. "Come on Raph."

"I get it Donny. I just don't get why," Raphael said.

"I know Raph. I'm still trying to figure that out too," Donatello replied.

Raphael nodded and stared at the top of the coffee table, pondering Leonardo's failure complex. Then Donatello yawned and got up.

"In the mean time, let's not list out his failures for him," Donatello sighed, warning him with his eyes.

"Okay," Raphael grumbled, eyelids drooping.

"Alright… Well, good night, Raph," Donatello replied.

Raphael nodded again and then Donatello left him alone to think.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Splinter was tense, angry. Disappointed went without saying. You didn't have to be smart to see that. Leonardo didn't make a sound, but sat in his usual spot. His sensei sat across the small table from him, his back turned. Splinter spoke first. "Where have you been?"

"I met someone tonight, sensei," Leonardo said tonelessly.

To this, Splinter turned around. "Who was it?" the father demanded.

"Her name is, Karai," Leonardo answered.

The instance he spoke her name, Splinter's eyes widened and his ears perked up high. He leaned over the table and asked again, "Who?" And again, Leonardo answered, "Karai." Splinter eyes wandered, his mind distancing from the present. Leonardo tried to move into his master's line of sight, but it didn't matter.

"Sensei? Sensei?" Leonardo asked. "Who is she? She told me to ask about Oruko Nagi."

Finally, Splinter snapped out of it, alarmed by that man's name. "I thought she had perished along with her parents." Splinter had come back to reality, but he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Leonardo frowned. _So she was telling the truth_. "Sensei, is Oruko Nagi really Saki's brother? Did Yoshi really come from the Foot Clan?" Leonardo pressed on. "I know that you told us that Yoshi was assonated by Saki, but you never exactly said why." Splinter closed his eyes and clutched at his chest as if wounded. Then he explained everything. "Indeed, they came from the same clan… but the Foot was not always as it is today." Leonardo's brow furrowed, trying to picture the Foot anything close to "good guys". Splinter sighed and continued. "Yes, at one time the Foot was once very honorable… but for a time only. Its founders were the Oruko and Hamato families. They had been at war until a peace treaty was made over two hundred years ago. The clans merged into the Foot. The Hamato clan members had the most control up until 1995. It was because of their influence that the clan was so respectable… Then Nagi and Yoshi became of age.

"By that time the five clan leaders were getting older. They were appointing a lone new leader. Oruko Nagi was one of two nominees. The other was, of course, my master Yoshi. The Foot clan fought savagely within itself over who should be chosen. When the 'disagreement' grew out of control, it was proposed that Yoshi and Nagi should have a match and the victor would be the new master. All was agreed.

"However, a week before the match, Nagi had commanded his little brother, Saki, to assassinate Yoshi, which failed. This greatly upset the Hamato clan members and the treaty was broken. A vicious war fallowed and unfortunately… the Hamato family fell, with the temporary exception of Yoshi who escaped to New York. As you already know, Saki came afterwards and finished his brother's bidding."

While Leonardo sat taken aback, Splinter eyed his son. Now it was his turn for answers. "My son, how did you come to meet this young woman?" Leonardo told him everything, everything except the Night Watcher. He explained that he was simply out for some exercise when Karai's men found him. Leonardo bowed his head and apologized many times for being discovered and that it was the first, last and only time. No one else saw him. Splinter pinched the space between his eyes, squinting hard. "I certainly hope so my son." Splinter grounded out the words between his teeth. "After all that happened this year… your mother and I believed the fresh air would do you and your brothers good… so long as you were never seen. Now, I believe, it will only bring our destruction." Leonardo didn't have anything to say, as usual these days. Splinter had a right to be angry. The old rat glared at him now, straight in the eyes. Petrified, Leonardo sat stiff as a board.

"You are to meet this woman again?" Splinter asked.

Leonardo nodded and finished explaining, telling him about the proposition. Splinter sighed, looking away. "You will tell her our answer is no. After that, you and your brothers will cease **_all _**surface activity until I say otherwise. Understood?" Leonardo bowed his head to the floor and answered, "Hai, sensei."

~o*o~0~o*o~

Splinter and Sumi were the first ones in the kitchen that morning, as every other morning before. Sumi set a bowl of steamed rice and a plate of fried eggs in front of Splinter, but he didn't have much of an appetite.

"Will you have some tea my love?" Sumi asked softly before she kissed him.

"Please," Splinter replied.

She smiled a little and filled his cup with green tea. Then she sat down next to him in front of her own breakfast. "You are still troubled about last night." Splinter sipped his tea and replied, "Yes, I have never seen Leonardo as he was last night. He has never walked out on an argument before, without a word. Then bringing home news of that young woman... I would've thought he'd learned something last winter."

"Leonardo," Sumi whispered suddenly.

Splinter looked up and saw Leonardo standing in the dark doorway.

"Good morning my son, are you hungry?" Sumi asked without reply.

Leonardo turned and left the room. Splinter's eyes narrowed on his son's shell with frustration.

"Good morning!" Michelangelo greeted enthusiastically, despite last night's events.

"Morning." mumbled Leonardo, speeding past him.

Sumi called after him, but he didn't stop. Michelangelo frowned, watching Splinter get up and chase after him. He turned and asked his mother, "What's going on _now_?" She got up, went over and grabbed his hand. "Do not worry Michelangelo." They were comforting words, but offered no such thing. She continued to say, "Everything's being taken care of."

Splinter went into the Dojo where Leonardo had immediately begun practicing. He went on as if he didn't notice Splinter, but they both knew better. "Why did you leave last night Leonardo?" Leonardo tried to deflect. "I don't know what you mean, Sensei."

"Leonardo," Splinter demanded in a harsher tone.

Leonardo still refused to talk.

"Leonardo, your behavior is increasingly strange with each new day," Splinter said.

Leonardo stopped and sat down on the floor, Splinter doing so shortly after. He stared at his son intently as he quoted himself. "Sensei, how many times do I have to say it? I'm fine. There's nothing wrong."

"That's a lie." Splinter said angrily, boring holes into his son's averted eyes.

Leonardo still said nothing for his self which confirmed Splinter's decision. Now was the time. He looked away for this one. "I did not want to do this, but I do not know what else can be done." Leonardo looked back at him finally and asked, "What are you talking about Sensei?" Splinter's face softened with his deep depression. Whatever was coming next was bad news. "You have not healed and you will not allow yourself to."

"Master Splinter, I-" Leonardo started to say, but Splinter would not be interrupted. "I have never told you or your brothers this," Splinter continued, capturing Leonardo's full attention. "There is a man in Japan. His name is Yuu. He instructs Ninjutsu to many students out of his home and is more than willing to take on one more." Leonardo was dumbfounded. "…Master Splinter… What are you saying?"

"You need not worry about our exposure. Only what you are taking with you," Splinter assured.

Leonardo's eyes fell to the floor. "How long will I be gone?" he asked dully.

"That will depend entirely upon you my son." Splinter answered.

Leonardo didn't say anything else. He just continually stared at the floor in shock. "You will be leaving in two weeks. Master Yuu will send one of his students to come for you. Be ready, my son." Splinter frowned as he stood up. Then he walked out of the Dojo and closed the doors behind him. When he returned to the kitchen, everyone was up and eating their breakfast.

"Morning, Sensei," Donatello yawned.

Raphael added a muffled grunt to that as he wolfed down his eggs. Michelangelo looked at him worriedly, having witnessed Leonardo's hasty departure earlier. Splinter tried to smile, but his worried son wasn't buying it. He sat down next to Michelangelo and finished his cold tea. Sumi went to refresh it but he refused, it didn't matter to him. It would be a long while before he'd enjoy anything.

"We will not start your training today." Splinter said, surprising them all.

Raphael nearly shot up out of his chair. "What?" he cried.

"I believe we all need the rest today," Splinter explained.

Donatello stood up and pointed out, "But we haven't even started yet."

"What's going on Sensei?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yeah, we've _never_ skipped training before!" Raphael added.

Splinter growled quietly under his breath and impatiently got up and left saying, "We will this day!"

The three brothers looked to each other worriedly, each knowing the answer to their questions sat alone in the Dojo. Sumi shook her head and began to wash the dishes. "If you all can not find anything else to occupy your time, you can help me with the housekeeping." No one had any objections. They all needed the distraction.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Leonardo checked the street signs to make sure he was in the right place. Either Karai was running late, or he was in the wrong place. Hidden in the shadows, he waited alone anxiously, wearing his Night Watcher uniform. This time he hadn't brought Casey along. It was too risky. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened.

"Hello, Leonardo-san," Karai greeted.

Leonardo turned around and saw her, smiling a cunning, radiant smile. She was alone as well, or at least that's how it appeared. "Have you decided?"

"I'm afraid we must decline," was Leonardo's answer.

She looked genuinely disappointed with his decision, even sad. "Will you tell me why?" she asked.

"Please understand. _I_ would have taken your offer, but circumstances have compromised my decision," Leonardo answered elusively.

"Alright, I understand," Karai replied.

Leonardo held out his hand. The golden pendant sparkled in his palm. Karai reached out and closed his hand over it. "Please, keep it. You may change your mind." Leonardo nodded and put it away in his coat pocket. "Well, thank you for your offer and your time. I must be going now."

"Farewell Leonardo-san," Karai replied. "We will keep watch over your family. The Shredder will not know of their survival."

Leonardo was about to say something. Before he could, she disappeared into the shadows. He sighed and pulled the collar of his coat around his face. Then he walked out of the alley. It was behind a closed down convenience store. It was the same convenience store he had gone to last Christmas. It had been closed shortly after the holidays. Now it was empty and filthy, overrun with rats and all else. Leonardo found it sad. His family had done the majority of their shopping here for years (whenever they _had_ money to spend). Everything was changing for his family. He wished there wasn't a need for it, any of it.

Gun fire sounded off nearby, so he took off around the corner. It was a group of Purple Dragons fighting a rival gang in the street. A smirk made his mask wrinkle slightly. _Some things never change_. After a brief observation, he saw that these Purple Dragons were new recruits. Most didn't even have their tattoos yet. They were so young, on both sides, and ripe for the picking, making it all too easy. He crept up behind an unsuspecting gang member and knocked her out. One strike to the back of the skull was all it took. The unconscious kid fell into his arms. Leonardo tossed her behind a parked car after taking her gun. Then he shot the street lights out. Darkness covered the entire area immediately. Leonardo shoved the small black handgun in his belt as he put on his night vision goggles. The one's he swiped from Donatello's work shop.

His first free hand snatched two whips from his coat pocket. Then he ran out into the middle of the chaos, dodging bullets from all angles. His whips lashed out and wrapped around the barrels of the first two guns in reach. He yanked them out of the gang members' grasps and crossed his whips, flinging the guns in opposite directions. Each soared and landed dead center on the thugs' foreheads. Before they had a chance to react, Leonardo crossed his whips again. They snapped backwards, now releasing the guns. You could say the weapons were returned to their rightful owners. The whips wrapped around their chests and the guns smacked against their chests, knocking the breath out of them. Leonardo then dragged them along, running towards a light post. He jumped over it with the two dead weights still in tow. In midair he tied the whips together over the light post. After landing gracefully, he released his grip. Both members dangled in front of him, bumping against each other and groaning painfully.

A stray bullet whizzed by his head. He whirled around and saw it was a misfire from the ongoing street fight. None of the others seemed to notice him.

He went over his options to naturalize the situation. An idea struck him and he took out the handgun. Guns weren't his specialty, but he had had some experience with them from his adventures as the Night Watcher. He aimed and fired quickly. A direct hit busted through the guns targeted. The newbies squinted as they looked around for new weapons. Leonardo reached in his other coat pocket and took out a handful of small black disks. These had dull edges. In the center, they bore a red NW symbol. They flew out from his hands into the glistening black battle grounds. A young Dragon took one in the stomach and then another in the head, and so on and so forth. They dropped like flies. _Well… about twenty two more to go_.

This was taking too long for him. He took out his shell cell and called the closest police station. Odds were that someone had already called, but he wanted to be sure the cops were on their way. After that, he took out as many gang members as he could as discreetly as he could.

The fight escalated with each second, and sirens were no where to be heard. More Purple Dragons started dropping in from no where. Their rising numbers were countered by the rival gang. As if things couldn't get any worse, Leonardo caught Raphael moving along the edges of the battlefield, struggling not to be seen.

"Damn it, Raph," Leonardo cursed.


	4. Chapter 4

He looked down at the gun tucked in his belt. His fingers gripped the handle. The police were taking too long and now Raphael was in the middle of this mess.

With swift feet and strong legs, he raced out to get good aim. He fired at anyone in close proximity to Raphael. The screams were swept away into the farthest corners of his mind; burrowing deep down to haunt him another time. As they always did.

When he had run out of bullets, Leonardo took out a long, black sword. The steal was so dark it was invisible in the dim setting. Raphael watched wide eyed as heads and limbs appeared to fall off without cause.

When his brother was safe, Leonardo asked darkly, "Why are you here?" Raphael just stared back, stunned by all the sudden death around him. The Night Watcher went on with a sneer rising up into his tone. "What place do you have here?"

"W-What's it to you?" Raphael stammered back.

He was scared out of his mind but was still defiant as ever.

"You shouldn't have come out here." the Night Water growled.

He could see the strength leaving Raphael in small shivers. Gung-ho as he was, he'd never experienced this level of combat, killing without thought or mercy.

"Raph!" cried Donatello's voice.

Michelangelo's echoed it. As they neared, so did sirens. The criminals scattered, leaving the two brothers standing alone for a moment. As soon as Donatello's and Michelangelo's racing foot steps drew close enough, Leonardo took off. After he left, Raphael was grabbed by urgent hands.

"Are you okay?" Michelangelo asked.

"Let's get outta here first!" Donatello hissed, pulling on Raphael's arm.

Without a word from Raphael, they escaped discovery. Even in the present danger, Donatello couldn't help be notice his brother's quiet, fearful demeanor and the smell of blood.

As his three younger brothers fled, Leonardo made for a fire escape. Just as he started to climb, he heard the soft *_click_* of a pistol behind him. His eyes moved to the gunman's own, blood shot and delusional. He was tall with dark brown dreadlocks. His dry lips were pried apart by a toothy grin, yellow with nicotine.

"Put em' up." was his command.

"What are you going to do man? Shoot me?" Leonardo asked sarcastically with his best Jamaican accent.

The man looked extremely high, and extremely angry. His nostrils flared and his hands shook. "I said, put em' up!" Leonardo spoke calmly as he raised his hands. "Okay, okay. But it's not going to matter much when the cops get here." The yellow smile returned as Leonardo complied. The urine colored squares only flashed for a second. Then his mouth was slammed shut by Leonardo's swift foot. The dreadlock thug fell back and Leonardo climbed up. The fallen man retrieved his weapon quickly and trailed him on the latter. Once he saw he was not able to catch up, he fired one shot quickly without aiming. The bullet sank into Leonardo's right side. Blood splattered on the pleased face of the man as Leonardo yelled. He could feel it working inside him like a worm. Suddenly it stopped and he heard a loud *_thud*_. Leonardo hardly had time to look behind him, as the top of the latter was beginning to give. It creaked and shook and came loose. He was shaken off when the top half crashed against the other building.

The sirens and policemen's loud voices kept him from falling unconscious. Leonardo opened his eyes but couldn't see out of the damaged night vision goggles. He reached up and pushed them up off of his face. Bright windows from above barely lit the area, but it was just enough. He found enough strength to stand up. Swaying, he walked to the wall in front of him. As he leaned his back against it, he looked at the dark pool he was just laying in. There he saw the gangster was dead with a bullet hole in his neck. His troubled, hazy mind made him stare at the corpse for as long as he could. By the time the police got there, he was gone.

~o*o~0~o*o~

"Spill it Casey. Where's Leo?" Michelangelo demanded tiredly.

"You're the only one he's been talking to lately so you've got to have some idea where he is," Donatello ranted as he paced April's apartment.

Casey really didn't have a clue this time, but somehow he managed a few calm words. "I'm sure he's fine. This is Leo we're talking about." Raphael wouldn't be satisfied with that. "Splinter and ma are worried sick! And I don't have to tell you what we're going through to try and find him." Casey nodded. When they all lived together, he witnessed first hand the chaotic fear. "Splinter let him off easy last time but this really takes the cake! It's almost six in the morning now! What the shell could've happened to him in seven hours? Sensei trusted him and here he is missing again!"

"Leo!" April cried as she pointed to the window.

All eyes shot to the pale turtle. He was dripping wet with sewer water, wearing no mask but his long brown coat. His katanas were without their sheaths, gripped loosely in his right hand. His left was hidden inside the coat.

Raphael went at him mercilessly in a full blown rage. "Look who finally decided to show up!" Leonardo raised his eyes to his younger brother. He asked sarcastically, "Am I late for something?"

"Yeah, breakfast!" Raphael answered sharply.

Leonardo looked at the clock and grimaced at the early hour. Raphael approached him with a dangerous look in his eyes. Donatello and Michelangelo were ready to intervene, but didn't dare stop his righteous rampage. "Where have you been?" Leonardo straightened his back and tried to stand firmly. "I lost track of time." It wasn't a lie, but that answer wouldn't justify him to his blazing brother. "Last I checked you could tell time Leo, or is something cutting off the circulation to that messed up head of yours?"

"I'm not in the mood, Raph," Leonardo said lowly.

That burned Raphael up even more. "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe you'd rather go home and tell that to ma!" Leonardo raised his hand saying, "Stop Raph, I know I've been-" But Raphael refused to hear him. He got in his older brother's face, yelling like a madman. "No! I've had it up to here with you and your _issues_! I've tried to take it easy on you bro, for Splinter's and ma's sake, but this is the last straw. You can't keep running around doing who the shell knows what! You sure won't tell us what you're up to."

Casey lowered his head in guilt, wishing he had done something sooner.

"Nothing's ever stopped _you_," Leonardo projected unsuccessfully.

Both Michelangelo and Donatello closed in, ready to pry Raphael off of him. "You messed up, Leo. Big time! Have you noticed that the last time _I_ stayed out late we didn't have the Foot scouring the streets? And have you also noticed _I_ haven't gone missing one night since Christmas? Unlike _you_, _I_ know when to stop." With his nostrils flaring now, Raphael fumed on. "Your being selfish Leo." Leonardo resorted to silence. In his mind, nothing he said mattered at this point, so he slowly let his eyes drop to the floor. Meanwhile anger boiled so hot in Raphael it burned in his throat. His fist balled up and shook. He couldn't hold it back any more. Raphael lunged forward with his fist out. That single punch sunk deep into Leonardo's stomach, seemingly in slow motion. Raphael watched his older brother backed up a few steps, hunched over painfully. Leonardo's face rose up momentarily, his mouth hanging open in a long and breathless gasp. Then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. After a bloody wheeze, he collapsed on the floor. Raphael's anger immediately subsided as he ran to his brother. "Leo!" He rolled Leonardo over and nearly gagged on his own vomit. A familiar smell, still pungent from earlier that night, made itself known. He raised his hand from the brown coat. Blood had seeped through onto his palm. The remaining stain was the perfect shape of his hand. Then it spread out even further, very quickly. Casey pushed the shaken Raphael aside and slid Leonardo's coat off. Everyone gaped for a second at his battered, bloody body. The cloth he was holding to his side was dripping wet.

April made the first move and ran for her keys.

"We have to get him to the lair!" she cried.

"Come on, Leo," Casey whispered to Leonardo.

He told him something else too, so lowly he thought no one had heard, but Raphael had. He snapped out of it and looked into Casey's eyes, but his friend didn't look back. He could only wonder as they carried his wounded brother between them.

~o*o~0~o*o~

His eyes were heavy. The last thing he could remember were two fiery spheres staring back at him. Whose face they belonged to, he could only guess. Everything was blurry, in both mind and senses. Soft furred hands brushed against his arms. They were warm, faintly parting through the painful fog. A groan leaked out of his lips. A voice fallowed it, speaking gently to him. The hand returned and stroked his forehead. His eye lids finally were light enough to open. He was instantly crushed by the sight of his worried mother. He wanted to close his eyes again, for good this time.

"Hey, Leo." said Donatello's voice.

Leonardo could barely feel the rest of the family's presence. "Hi." Leonardo's voice was feeble, hardly stronger than a whisper.

"How are you feeling my son?" Sumi asked.

Leonardo turned his head. He was looking at Splinter who was smiling at him. Leonardo's eyes began to tear up. It felt like the world was crumbling around them, so he reached out for his father.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," he choked out.

"What do you want to apologize for Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

Leonardo shook his head, closing his eyes as he started to sob. Then he turned his face away and covered it with the other hand ashamedly. Everyone but Splinter left the living room immediately. He sat next to his son and put his hand on his chest, being careful not to hurt him. When everyone had left, Splinter asked, as gently as he could, "What has happened to you my son?" Leonardo muttered, under painful sobs, "I don't know, sensei." Although he desperately needed to talk to someone, anyone, he could never tell his father what had happened that night. He could never tell anyone what all he had done.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Now early in the morning, Raphael sat at the kitchen table, brooding silently. He looked at Casey. His mysterious statement now possessed Raphael. It didn't help that the nighttime vigilante refused to look at him. Everyone in the room knew Casey knew something, probably everything, but he wouldn't betray Leonardo's confidence. That infuriated Raphael even more. The answer to his questions was sitting right in front of him, and he couldn't have it.

"What do you think happened?" Michelangelo asked meekly, seemingly shrinking amidst the growing tension.

"We'll never know in a million years, well… all but one of us anyway," Raphael said bitterly, his eyes casting evil down on Casey.

The former best friend didn't respond. He simply took a sip of hot coffee. Michelangelo nervously copied him with his hot chocolate. He tried to mellow out, but Raphael slammed his fist onto the table. "That's it. Tell us, Casey!" Sumi picked up the fallen salt and pepper shakers, trying hard to find patience. Her voice was steady, despite her anxious appearance. "Calm yourself, Raphael."

"But ma-" Raphael protested.

Sumi barked back at him, her patience completely depleted. "Sit down Raphael!" She rose from her chair. Mother and son stared each other down for a few minutes. Raphael sighed, deflated by fatigue and his mother's piercing eyes. Sumi sighed as well and walked out of the room. Raphael watched her go, and then glared a hole into the table. Everyone could feel the heated waves coming off his body. He knew they could, but didn't care. He was angry and wanted everyone to know it.

"What the shell was in his head last night?" Raphael asked to no one in particular.

Then he looked up to Donatello and directed a question at him. "What made him decide to go out and get himself into trouble?"

Donatello could only shrug his shoulders.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Leonardo remained on the couch for the rest of the week. He wanted to move to his room, but Splinter wouldn't allow it which struck everyone (but Sumi) as strange. Leonardo was still going to Japan and Splinter wanted him to spend as much time with the family as he could. Donatello seemed to pick up on this vibe and spent most of his time on the couch with him. Not a word had been spoken about it, but Donatello always had a knack for reading people's feelings, just like his mother. Raphael on the other hand, hadn't a clue and completely ignored the sad-sack on the couch. Michelangelo avoided the living room all together. Being in the center of things didn't seem to be helping. And so it was that Donatello was the couch-ridden ninja's only company. Mostly they just watched television or Donatello read books to him. They hardly ever talked but they were doing their best.

Now he stared at his older brother's side as he brought in a tray of fresh tea. Leonardo said he had only been shot once, yet there were two bullet holes. After Sumi studied the wound, she confided to Donatello its abnormality. The inner part of the wound, where the bullet went in, made a miraculous turn that led out of the body. It was like a horse shoe shape inside. The furthest it went in was two inches. If the bullet had not turned around, he would have died. Not only that, it was healing seven times faster than normal. None of them had ever suffered from a bullet wound before, so it was hard to say what was "_normal". Plus each of the brothers' physiology was slightly different from each other, and of course drastically so compared to humans. The mutation sixteen years ago had had a different affect on all of them. Fortunately that didn't make it impossible for blood transfusions. If it had, Leonardo would've been six feet underground._

"Donny? Is everything okay?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello snapped out of his paused state and grinned. He set down the tray and said he was fine. Leonardo watched him as he poured the tea slowly. "Donny… There's something I need to tell you." Donatello stopped what he was doing and sat down. "Yes, Leo?" For some reason, Leonardo was having a hard time. "I… I… It's about this." Leonardo pointed to his side. Donatello leaned in closer and encouraged him to go on. "I don't know what happened, but… somehow… I was able to control it." Donatello stared back, shocked. "What are you talking about Leo?"

"The bullet." answered Leonardo. "I forced it out."

"…W-What…? How…?" Donatello stammered.

Leonardo looked away, feeling embarrassed. "I know it sounds crazy and I don't know how I did it… but I did." After a few minutes of silence, Donatello nudged him with his elbow. "Leo… I believe you." Leonardo looked back to his brother who smiled awkwardly but confidently. "Your wound is proof enough."

"Thanks Don… So you don't think I'm crazy?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm about ready to put myself into the nut house. That is, if they take giant mutant turtles," Donatello chuckled.

Leonardo suddenly smiled and started to laugh hard and loud. Donatello joined in shortly, finding it contagious. And that's what they did for nearly ten whole minutes. Everyone else came in from different chambers in the lair and stared at the pair of hilarity-stricken turtles, even Raphael.

"What the shell is so funny?" he demanded, but neither of them could answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Leonardo smelled the tea in his sleep. There were two faint voices whispering in front of him. One was his master's. The other he didn't recognize at all. It was deep, but the words carried through the air lightly, musically. After so much curiosity, he finally forced open his heavy eyelids. Sitting at the coffee table across from him, was a crested goshawk. His eyes twinkled in bright, bright pale yellow. Leonardo's eyes moved down to the hawk's fingers. There were five, covered in feathers, appearing as wingtips. Finally, this half man half bird spoke out to him. "Greetings, Leonardo." Leonardo couldn't find his voice to reply. The hawk-man stood tall, much taller than them. He wore a dark blue robe with silk, black outlines. A matching black belt held it against his body. His long talons *_clicked*_ and *_clacked_* as he walked around the coffee table, outstretching his hand. "My name is, Baatarsaikhan." Leonardo slowly took his offered hand and finally forced words out of his dry throat. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Baatarsaikhan replied.

Leonardo rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes. Then he looked at Splinter, his sad eyes hidden from the candlelight. "Are we leaving now?" Splinter pushed himself out of his seat and answered, "No, no. You will depart tomorrow afternoon."

"Afternoon?" asked Leonardo, confused.

Baatarsaikhan returned to Splinter's side and confidently said: "Do not worry. We will be escorted safely out of the city." He said no more and Leonardo let it rest on that. There was only one other thing bothering him at the moment. He looked again to Splinter and asked, "Do they know?" Splinter sighed. His shoulders sagged so slightly you could barely tell. "Yes. Baatarsaikhan arrived at dinner this evening, just after you fell asleep." Leonardo couldn't hide a frown from them. He wanted to be there when his brothers heard the news, but at the same time he was grateful. A part of him didn't want to see the looks on their faces. Would they be sad or relieved? Maybe it was best that he wasn't awake.

"You should go back to sleep now my son. You have a long journey ahead of you," Splinter said.

Leonardo nodded as they said their goodnights, leaving him alone to sleep. Although his nerves would keep him up all night. He closed his eyes anyway, listening to their foot steps leaving the room. After a while, someone else walked in. "I know you're awake." He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was, so he didn't. "What is it, Raph?" Raphael sat on the coffee table and stared at him.

"Are you really going tomorrow?" he asked.

Leonardo didn't answer right away, but eventually he braved his fear and said: "Yes." After that, Raphael was silent for a little while. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" Leonardo sighed again and shrugged weakly. "Me and master Splinter never discussed how it would go down. Maybe he was waiting to see if I would on my own. Then, since I didn't, he had to at the last minute." He closed his eyes again, listening to Raphael's breathing. "That doesn't answer the question, Leo."

"No, it doesn't," Leonardo replied. "Truth was… I didn't have the nerve."

"You were scared '_fearless leader_'?" marveled Raphael, teetering on the line of brotherly banter.

Leonardo chuckled and breathed out, "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Deal with it," Raphael said stoutly.

Leonardo grew quiet as Raphael went on. "Why are you leaving?" Raphael moved to sit next to him on the couch while he whispered, "Splinter thinks its best." Raphael lowered his voice too, mostly because he was sort of embarrassed. "I… I want you to have something, Leo." He took one of his sais and put it in Leonardo's hand. Leonardo looked down at it and stared confusedly. "W-Why are you…?"

"There's an extra pair in the dojo. I'll use another one of those," Raphael replied.

"Why, Raph?" Leonardo pressed.

Raphael scratched his snout, staring up at the giant crystal in the ceiling. "For when you need some back up… and I'm not there… A part of me will be at least." Leonard smiled sadly. "Thanks, Raph." Raphael shrugged and smiled back. "Yeah, yeah… Just don't forget your way home bro."

~o*o~0~o*o~

Everything in Michelangelo's head told him not to get out of bed today. He didn't want to see his brother leave. He almost didn't get up. _How long will he be gone_? He had asked last night. No one answered. _That_'_s a bad sign_.

Eventually, he did get up.

**_11:45am_**

Time was running out and no one came to wake him. Apparently Leonardo didn't care if he even showed up. Michelangelo sighed and opened his door. Sounds of preparation could be heard in Leonardo's room and down in the kitchen. Sumi must be making him something for the road.

First things first, Michelangelo headed straight for the bathroom. Hey, when you wake up that's the first pressing matter on your mind, right? Either that or it'll be years of torment from Raphael if you wet your shell at the breakfast table. In this case it was the brunch-fast table. With that done he could focus on more important things. He went down to the living room where he saw two of Leonardo's bags at the front door. Donatello and Raphael were sitting on the couch, looking back at him.

"Hey there sleepin' beauty." teased Raphael with a small smile.

"Get enough sleep Mikey?" Donatello asked.

Apparently they were trying to cheer him up, so he indulged them a little. He grinned weakly as he joined them on the couch. "You bet." The three sat alone together for awhile.

**_11:55am_**

Five more minutes until Leonardo left. No one knew when he would return, or if he would. That was the thought that scared Michelangelo the most. What if he never saw his brother again? Speaking of which, he was walking in the room. Leonardo was dressed in a new black coat and his old fedora. A green scarf hid the rest of his face. For his hands there were black gloves with matching boots for his feet.

Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello rose up from their seats. Leonardo walked slowly, holding his side while their father carried his small backpack. Sumi and Baatarsaikhan were right behind them. Both seemed to be preparing to catch Leonardo if he fell. It wouldn't surprise Michelangelo if he did. He looked especially frail today.

"Leonardo is leaving now," Splinter announced.

Donatello was the first to step out and hug him.

"See ya, Leo. Don't forget to write," Donatello said in his ear before letting go.

"Okay, I won't." Leonardo replied.

Then Donatello stepped aside. It was between Raphael and Michelangelo. Who would go first? Michelangelo looked and saw Raphael wasn't going to move from his spot. It was left up to Michelangelo to save them from an awkward moment. He stepped up, emotion creeping in. This is what he was afraid of. Instead of talking right away, he wrapped his arms around his older brother tightly. Surprisingly, Leonardo did the same. "Just like Don said… Write us, okay?"

"I will," Leonardo repeated.

As they let go, Michelangelo smiled with a sniffle. He rubbed his snout with his finger and said with a big grin, "They said you'll be close to Tokyo so make it a priority to do some shopping while you're there! I'll mail my wish list for Christmas as soon as you leave." Leonardo couldn't help but smile. "You got it, Mikey." Now they looked to Raphael. Everyone could see the pressure setting in. He was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating his words. Finally, he came up with, "See ya." Leonardo nodded and said the same. "See ya, Raph." Sumi and Splinter had already said their goodbyes so now it was time for Leonardo to leave.

**_12:00pm_**

Twelve o'clock on the dot and Leonardo was out the door and out of their lives, temporarily or permanently. Neither could be guaranteed.

~o*o~0~o*o~

It was a sunny day in New York, too sunny for one of its shadows to be walking about. Leonardo was always amazed at how different the city looked during the day. But he had never seen it this close, swallowed up by the crowds. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

Baatarsaikhan was disguised in a dark green jacket with black pants. A black brixton fiddler cap was pulled over his eyes and a red neckerchief tied over his beak. Leonardo thought he looked like a thief from the old black and white movies.

"_Finally_," Leonardo sighed when they came up to a dark blue van with tented windows. Once inside, Baatarsaikhan removed his neckerchief and hat. "Whew, I hate wearing these things." Leonardo hesitantly took off his hat and stared out the window. No one could see in but he still felt uneasy. To busy his mind, he tried to wonder about his new master and the city he was to stay in, Heiwamachi. Master Splinter had said he'd known this man for years, but how was it that they hadn't seen each other the boys' entire childhood? Can people go decades without seeing each other and still remember why they were friends?

When the van stopped, he and Baatarsaikhan stepped out onto an empty airfield. There was only one jet and it was getting ready for take off. All it was waiting on were the two passengers. Leonardo gaped at the extravagance of the jet's interior. Master Yuu had pulled out all the stops. This was his favorite jet out of the three he owned. They had a young, very polite girl seeing to their needs. Her hair was rather wild which didn't reflect her personality at all. It was pink and black, spiking out of the back of her head. She was from Tokyo so Leonardo enjoyed practicing his Japanese on her. They talked for most of the flight. When he made mispronunciations she would giggle and correct him gently.

The next morning Baatarsaikhan said the journey was almost at an end. Then he grabbed a paraglider pack and told Leonardo to put it on.

"What about you?" Leonardo asked.

Baatarsaikhan smiled as he spread out his arms. Feathers unfolded themselves and stretched out. It was the perfect wing span for gliding.

"I will be fine," he smirked.

When they got ready to jump, the door opened. Leonardo was prepared, until he looked down below.

There was the large city of Heiwamachi underneath them. He didn't remember seeing it out the window just a few moments ago, but here it was now, out of nowhere. It was surrounded by green fields and farms. The city climbed upwards, almost as high as a mountain. At the top it was crowned with a large, imperial palace. The jade roofs shone brightly, catching the eyes of all. Five dragons surrounded the palace, guarding from all angles. One was made of sapphire, facing the south. Another sneered at the east and was made of emerald. A white crystal dragon was glaring at any enemies coming from the north. At the west post, a ruby demon-like dragon stood tall and mighty, ready for anything. Finally, at the very front of the palace, a dragon of steal crouched with its mouth open wide, seemingly about to breathe fire on all intruders.

Baatarsaikhan pointed to a mansion below it on the right side asking, "See that?"

Leonardo moved his charmed eyes from the beautiful, ancient castle. The mansion was humble in comparison, but was equally beautiful.

"That's master Yuu's academy," Baatarsaikhan said, making sure Leonardo's chute was fastened.

"It's huge, like a temple." marveled Leonardo.

The courtyards and gardens glowed with blooming cherry trees. The pink flowers' pollen floated off into the air, glimmer in the golden sunlight. Some of the sparkling dust settled on the red roof tops. It was positively dazzling.

"Alright, let's go," Baatarsaikhan said, putting a pair of brown goggles.

Leonardo nodded and jumped head first. Baatarsaikhan laughed and waved goodbye to the flight attendant.

"See you soon, Amy," he said before jumping.

The wind rushed against Leonardo's green skin like a razor blade. He glanced back as plane was zooming away. Baatarsaikhan wasn't far behind, motioning for him to pull his chute. Leonardo yanked the cord. The red paraglider caught the air as Baatarsaikhan soared up next to him. The wind resistance made his smile broader, making Leonardo laugh out loud.

As the city drew nearer and nearer, Leonardo couldn't help enjoying himself. He didn't get chances like this often. The shining Sun warmed his reptilian body and never had the world below looked so inviting. It was a wonderful feeling to just float above it, with an all around view.

Then they passed through a strange energy force. Once caught in between, it had a blue aura to it. It was almost like passing through a thin layer of water, but it was only dry air. When they came out on the other side, a strong feeling of nausea set in instantly. Leonardo's face turned a deeper shade of green.

Suddenly, Leonardo felt claws hook gently into his arms. Baatarsaikhan guided them down the rest of the way. Leonardo closed his eyes until they landed.

When they finally stood on solid ground, Leonardo swayed from side to side. He almost fell, but Baatarsaikhan steadied him.

"Thanks," Leonardo roughly squeaked out.

"No trouble at all," Baatarsaikhan chuckled.

Leonardo bent over while holding his stomach. Somehow he kept the hot, bubbling fluid from coming up his throat. When the nausea passed, he took at his surroundings. They were standing at the entrance of the mansion. His gazed moved from the extravagant, golden archway into the courtyard in front of them. It was filled with students going through katas of all different sorts. Most of which he had never seen before. However, this wasn't his cause for shock. Hardly any of the students were human! Many of them were anthropomorphic animals like Baatarsaikhan. There were maybe ten young men and women.

"Baatarsaikhan, this place… is amazing…" Leonardo gawked.

"It is indeed. Oh, and while you are here you shall refer to me as, _master_ Baatarsaikhan." Baatarsaikhan informed.

Leonardo nodded as a giant came up to him. He was also a turtle, but he was much larger, about ten feet tall, with a stone cold face. There was a thick black shell on his back with patterns painted in red. His eyes matched, making him look maniacal, in yet held a secret depth. Underneath, they were like calm pools of enlightenment. Leonardo could sense the peace inside him.

On the outside, the giant wore metal armor. His helmet framed his round face and had red hair spouting from the top.

"Good afternoon master Baatarsaikhan!" bellowed his deep voice.

Baatarsaikhan shook his huge hand and replied, "Good afternoon, Mamoru. How have things been in my absence?"

"Oh fine, fine." answered Mamoru, eyes narrowing on Leonardo.

He pointed at the smaller turtle and asked, "Is that the one master Yuu sent for?"

Baatarsaikhan put his arm around Leonardo's shoulders, who was still studying Mamoru.

"Why yes," Baatarsaikhan answered. "This is young Leonardo."

Mamoru offered a sharp, toothy smile. Leonardo nearly flinched at his fang-like teeth. They appeared to have been sharpened, having unnatural serrated edges.

He put his hand out. Leonardo took it, mesmerized by his grin. Mamoru shook hard at first, then more gently after noticing Leonardo's bandages.

"It's always good to see new faces," he said, releasing Leonardo's hand. "Say, what happened to you young one?"

Leonardo snapped out of it and put on a clam, smiling face.

"Just some scrapes and bruises, nothing serious," he explained.

Mamoru looked to Baatarsaikhan, completely unconvinced.

Baatarsaikhan patted Leonardo's back and said: "Nevertheless, he needs to get checked out."

"Well then," Mamoru said, stepping aside. "Hurry on to the infirmary and welcome to Heiwamachi."


	6. Chapter 6

Baatarsaikhan's arm remained around Leonardo's shoulders, keeping him walking steady. They passed friendly students who welcomed their master back. By the time they reached the infirmary, he had met a great deal of the students.

"Well hello." greeted an old woman.

Baatarsaikhan sat Leonardo down in a chair. Then he hugged the woman saying, "Hello, Nozomi." She squeezed him tightly, her silver hair falling in her smooth face.

Leonardo was surprised how young she looked. If she hadn't any silver hair, you'd think she was in her thirties.

Her head rose up, looking straight at Leonardo's side. Her arms slipped away from Baatarsaikhan as she made her way over. Without a word, she started uncovering his wound. Her hands were as soft as her voice. With great care, she inspected his injury.

While she explored his wound, his eyes wandered the room. It was much like a typical doctor's office back in the U.S.A. White walls, metal countertops, cabinets and every tool a general practitioner would need.

"Hmmm," she hummed to herself.

Then she asked, putting her hands on her hips, "What happened here?"

"Um," Leonardo said hesitantly. "I was shot."

"I can see that," she snorted. "How did you get shot?"

"It's a long story." answered Leonardo, beginning to fidget impatiently.

She shook her head and folded her arms.

"Young people today," she said to her self aloud.

She continued to shake her head as she went to a large cherry wood cabinet. After opening its glass doors, she looked through every shelf, going over each label on every bottle.

"There is a small infection," Baatarsaikhan informed her.

She nodded and then returned with two bottles, one with purple fluid and a one with green. The purple bottle's glass was outlined in a faint, blue glow. Bubbles fizzed at the top when she opened it. They shone brightly with blue light. To Leonardo, they seemed like tiny planets or stars floating in space.

He leaned back when she extended it to him. Sure, it was beautiful but… _you really want me to drink that_? Nozomi shook her head and sighed.

"Goodness child," she breathed out tiredly. "It's not going to bite you."

Baatarsaikhan laughed and put in, "Not yet anyway."

Nozomi jabbed her elbow into his side, but he didn't stop laughing. Leonardo took the bottle with a fearful grin, looking to Baatarsaikhan. His new master nodded some assurance. _Down the hatch then_, Leonardo braced himself. It wasn't bad or good; tasteless, at least for the moment. Seconds afterwards, a great burning sensation soared up his throat. It was so hot; he thought he might breathe fire.

Nozomi shook her head again, as if it were a common thing. Next she offered the green bottle. Leonardo shook his head at her, but forcefully, she poured it into his mouth. Instantly it cooled his tongue, so he gratefully swallowed.

"Thank you," he wheezed.

Now she was smiling kindly again and sweetly said, "You're quite welcome." Then she took the bottles back and threw them away. Leonardo held his throat and tried not to cough too much.

"It will help the healing process," Baatarsaikhan explained. "You want to start training right away, don't you?"

Leonardo nodded to that, reclaiming his composure.

"Good!" Baatarsaikhan exclaimed.

He walked over and hoisted Leonardo out of his chair. Nozomi rushed back over with fresh bandages and a blue cream in a wooden bowl. She rubbed it in gently and wrapped the pure, white dressings over it.

"This will bring down any inflammation." she explained.

"Thank *_cough_* you." replied Leonardo.

She waved him off without a word. When she had finished, still silent, she went to work on the other side of the room. It seemed that she was experimenting with something on the countertop, muttering to herself quietly.

"Goodbye Nozomi," Baatarsaikhan said with no verbal reply.

She waved again without turning around, far too busy now. Baatarsaikhan smiled and nudged Leonardo out of the room.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Leonardo's bedroom was made very comfortable. There were white walls, a hard wood floor and a huge window looking out at a colorful garden. The aroma from the flowers drifted in with the sound of water. He looked out and saw a small creak snaking through the garden. It began with a waterfall spilling out of an old, petrified log. Tiny, twinkling crystals grew up from the base.

He had just begun settling in when someone knocked at his door asking, "May I come in?" Leonardo answered, "Yes." The opened the door and revealed the owner of the pretty voice. He almost fell over when he saw her. Standing in front of him was yet another turtle, but this one was a… a… _girl? _Black, silky hair curled down around her golden orange eyes. The large tendrils brushed up against the waist of her peach colored kimono.

He looked down at her hands, which were holding a bundle of clothes. They looked rough and calloused in a bright shade of tea green. Leonardo blinked twice when she handed him the white and black materials.

"These are for you. Leonardo isn't it?" The servant girl asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

Leonardo cleared his throat and looked up at her face. With a nervous chuckle he said, "Um, yeah. Thanks… what is this?" She smiled awkwardly, the investigative look fading behind her face.

"It's your school uniform," she answered.

She picked up the shirt, pinching the shoulders to display it for him. It was soft and thin with a golden dragon stitched in the upper right side, with jade green eyes! Before he could ask about it, she shoved it back into his arms.

"Dinner will be served precisely at seven. Don't be late," she said very quickly.

Then she dashed off just as fast as she had spoken. Leonardo didn't even think to ask for her name until after she'd flown around the corner. After that the long hall became strangely lonely. Sighing, he and went back inside his room. He laid his uniform out on the bed, staring at the familiar looking dragon. A small, irritable grunt deflated him against the wall.

Here he was, by his self in another country; a world inside another world, away from his brothers with no phone service. Not even so much a word from them made him feel like he was split in two. One half was here, the other in New York.

Just as he was sinking into depression, a loud thump rang out in the room. A small chest had fallen from a high shelf inside the closet, forcing the doors open. Curiosity made him forget his loneliness for a minute or two, and tugged him towards the wooden box. To his amazement, some protective padding had tumbled out. It was like it was waiting there for him. He picked up an elbow pad and ran his fingers across it. It was made of either hard plastic or a thin metal. They all were black with blue outlines, the color matching his old mask. It was too bad he had to throw it away. It had been ruined on his last night as the "Night Watcher." It had to be tossed out with all his padding.

Baatarsaikhan had said Master Yuu had left him a gift. Could he have meant these? He took them out and laid them on the bed. He set the chest right side up and sat down with it. After digging deeper inside, to his further amazement, there was a long strip of black fabric. It would make the perfect mask! He smiled as he reached for his bare katanas. The sheaths had torn on his way to April's that night. He had snagged them on a pipe and the worn leather tore, unraveling instantly. After his recovery last winter, the constant self-training abused them far too much.

He used a katana to cut in narrow eye holes and tried it on. The fabric fit perfectly against the grooves of his face. He realized that it must have been a headband. Whatever it used to be, it was his new mask now. He didn't really like black, but it would do until he got his hands on some blue material.

There were also some old posters with some Japanese calligraphy on them. He set them aside and dug further into it.

"No way," he breathed.

It was so strange. Utterly astounded, he pulled out two black sheaths and a belt. A small golden ring dangled from a short length of braided leather attached to each sheath. He made a beeline to the full length mirror.

The belt had two straps that went up and stopped at the right shoulder. Then he saw that they could be attached to the sheaths by using the rings. After tying them together securely, he tucked the sheaths into the back of the belt, keeping them in place.

Leonardo had to admit, he didn't look too bad outfitted in black. However, it clashed with his white bandages. With a sigh, he slid his katanas into their new sheaths. _Maybe Splinter finally recognizes my dishonor by sending me here_. Leonardo thought to himself in a wounded, bitter way.

He went to his duffle bag to finish unpacking, finding the dagger his sensei had given him. The scabbard was black with gold etchings of dragons. Removing the dagger showed steal dragons dancing on the blade. It had once belonged to Master Yoshi.

Looking over the dagger for what must have been the hundredth time, he was reminded yet again. His father sent him here out of concern. _I won't let him…them down again. I'll return stronger than ever before_. He thought, tying the dagger to his belt.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Later, precisely at seven, he dined with master Yuu's wife, Sanyu. She wasn't very tall, just shorter than him by a few inches, which wasn't very tall for a human. Her bones popped every now and then whenever she reached for something. It was loud and nearly stomach churning.

He turned away and covered his mouth as he gagged a little. Her silvery voice called out in worry. "Are you alright, Leonardo?" He swallowed and turned to her. Mustering up a smile, he replied, "Yes, Ma'am." She smiled back and poured his tea, her wrists crackling. He tried not to flinch or twitch.

"I'm sorry that my husband could not be here tonight," she apologized. "He has an audience with the Emperor."

Leonardo raised a hand as he replied, "I understand."

She was extremely concerned and preoccupied, Leonardo noticed. She had welcomed him with such joy and generosity, but afterwards she was strangely silent. After a while though, she noticed his attire and smiled.

"You found them," she murmured.

"The box in my closest?" he asked. "Yeah, there are some really cool things in there."

Sanyu chuckled as the servant from before came in. There was another girl with her, also a turtle. They were about the same age as far as he could tell. The other one had wavy, sandy blonde hair that was shoulder length. Her eyes were bright, bright yellow and her skin was slightly darker and frecklier than the servant girl next to her. Cucumber green spots were dotted around her cheeks.

Wrapped around her body was a ruby red kimono with white cranes. Her nails were painted the same flashy color. They sparkled as she carried in a golden tray. She set it down next to Leonardo and took a white soup bowl off it to set in front of him.

"Thank you," he said.

She didn't reply or even look at him. She was bright and smiling but her yellow eyes were cold, set on her work. Meanwhile the other girl was like a complete robot. After she served Sanyu, she went about hurriedly. As if she couldn't wait to get out of the room. When they left, the table was laid out with a wonderful meal.

Sanyu saw Leonardo staring after them as they left. She sipped her tea and went on casually. "I know it must be difficult for you to adjust." Leonardo's focus went back to her just as she said 'adjust'. He blinked.

"Sorry?"

She chuckled and said: "We must give you a tour of the city." Leonardo nodded as they started the meal. They didn't talk about lessons or practice or even master Yuu. Personally, this was all too much right now anyway. It was never mentioned to him that there were others like him and his family. Why had Splinter kept this to himself? He didn't dare ask. If his parents thought it was better for the four of them not to know, then he was sure there had been a good reason for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Leonardo couldn't wait for Nozomi to leave him alone. She was poking around his bullet wound again, applying more blue cream. Standing beside her was the black haired beauty he'd met earlier. She was holding a tray of tools and other things. Leonardo stared up at the girl while Nozomi began re-wrapping his torso. Her eyes glanced at him every once in a while, but mainly her attention was absorbed in Nozomi's work. Nozomi was explaining everything she was doing and why she was doing it. The girl only had nodded in response, too excited to speak.

"Want to become a doctor?" Leonardo asked her.

At first, the girl seemed shocked that he'd spoken to her. Then her expression changed, scrutiny piercing through her eyes.

"Yes," she answered. "It's an aspiration of mine."

He wanted to ask her more questions, but Nozomi declared her work finished. He was ordered to bed as the girl left swiftly. Nozomi listed the _do's_ and _don't's_. After that she was gone too and he was left to wonder what tomorrow held.

~o*o~0~o*o~

The fallowing morning he shared breakfast with the great master Yuu. He was a shorter than his wife, had white hair and was garbed in white and blue robes. His wooden sandals *_clicked_* and *_clacked_* as he went to shake Leonardo's hand.

"Hello Leonardo-kun! Hello and welcome to my home!" he greeted in a joyous tone.

Leonardo smiled humbly back at him. It was weird, but this man made him think of Santa Clause for some reason. He did have a long white beard, though not as full as it was long and stringy. His ponytail was the same length, braided with a sapphire bead at the end.

"Thank you master Yuu," Leonardo replied gratefully.

Master Yuu's open hand went towards the table. He said: "Come and eat." Leonardo sat at his right side while the servant girls brought in breakfast.

"I was so glad to hear from your sensei, Leonardo-kun! It has been years since I've seen him. How is Splinter-san? Is all well in your family?" master Yuu inquired.

"Everyone's doing well, sensei," Leonardo answered with a mental twinge of guilt.

"I am glad to hear it. Now, I am to understand that you are greatly troubled. Although, Splinter-san's word was 'disturbed'." said master Yuu.

He watched Leonardo flinch. The young ninja unconsciously grabbed at his bandaged side, his eyes seeming to twitch with an emotional pain.

"He is concerned about your well fair, as am I. That is why we went through all the trouble of bringing you here, even with your injuries." Leonardo looked at him now, fully paying attention. "It is clear that we will not be training for awhile. For now you must rest." Leonardo frowned at that, but respectfully bowed and replied, "Hai, sensei," Master Yuu chuckled a little at that. "However, I do not see the harm in taking a small trip around the city." At this Leonardo perked up.

"Hai, sensei," Leonardo grinned.

~o*o~0~o*o~

After breakfast, Leonardo and Master Yuu strolled through the mansion. Together they observed the students sparing with each other during morning warm ups. Afterwards they moved on to a private courtyard where two students were receiving one on one training with Baatarsaikhan. They were the servant girls from before, and they were dressed to kill.

The black haired girl was wearing a peach colored kimono styled top with white toggle buttons. White silk out line every edge of it, shimmering with her every movement. She was also wearing black pants that tucked into her white tabi boots.

Instead of her hair hanging down like before, the top half was pulled up into a large dumpling bun. A golden lily pin was nestled against the right side of it.

The blonde girl had on the same kind of top. Except that it was bright yellow without buttons, and it fit much more loosely. It exposed her whole plastron and the cleavage bulging slightly above it. Her black workout shorts were tight and stopped just above her knees. As for her feet, she chose to go barefoot. They were extremely calloused like his and his brothers. Who needs shoes with feet like theirs?

"That one there is our Sofonisba," master Yuu pointed at the black haired girl. "The other is Elisabetta."

The girls took turns sparing with Baatarsaikhan. They fought well and with years of skill. Elisabetta used a pair of double bladed twin daggers which she battled with ferociously. The blades were golden and frayed out like flames. The handles were dark, dark red and ruby studded. Every time they slashed out it looked like fire.

Meanwhile Sofonisba used the kusari-gama. It was small and the blade was golden, curled in a perfect crescent shape with roses etched on it. The chain was black and connected to a golden, spiked weight. There were twelve spikes and they circled around the round weight in straight line. It looked like she wielded both the sun and moon.

Leonardo watched, very impressed with the two young ladies. Soon their sparing matches came to an end as they noticed Yuu and Leonardo. The girls came over and bowed to Yuu.

"Well done," Yuu said proudly. "Well done."

They smiled fondly back at him, breathing heavily from their exercises.

"Once you've rested, I'd like you to take Leonardo-kun to tour the city," Yuu smiled.

"Hai, sensei," the girls chorused, still short of breath.

"Well, then. There are some matters which I must attend to. Good day. I will see you all later this evening. Come Baatarsaikhan." Then Yuu waved to them all before he left with Baatarsaikhan.

"So you're the famous Leonardo-kun we've heard about eh?" Elisabetta said, sizing up the male turtle before her. "You don't look very strong."

This got her a glare from Sofonisba who quickly apologized for her. "I'm sorry. My little sister is very blunt." She shook her head sighing. Elisabetta shot her a nasty look in return.

"I'm only younger by three minutes," she growled, but it didn't make a difference.

Sofonisba hitched her weapon to her belt, pretending she hadn't heard.

"It's nice to formally meet you," Leonardo said to the both of them.

"Likewise," Sofonisba smiled back.

Leonardo looked at her sideways. Now he was staring at her with scrutiny. "You guys are servants _and_ students?" Sofonisba immediately looked irritated by the question. Then she walked past him saying, "Yes." She kept going, so there was nothing to do but fallow. Leonardo looked to Elisabetta first, confused. The girl just smiled sadly and jogged after her. With curiosity building up in his head, forming more and more questions, Leonardo strolled behind them.

~o*o~0~o*o~

The city's buildings were modeled after those in the medieval period, some with beautiful black or red double roofs. He couldn't believe these people had stayed so faithful to their ancestors' designs.

Leonardo kept watching Sofonisba's face. She wore a thin layer of hardness. _What's her deal_? Leonardo asked himself. While he was looking at Sofonisba, Elisabetta was staring at him. Well, at his mask. After a while he finally noticed and asked, "What?"

"Why do you wear that headband over your eyes?" she asked.

Leonardo put a hand on his mask. He thought about it for a minute. Then he shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered. "It's just something me and my brothers have always worn."

Satisfied, Elisabetta smiled excitedly. She went around Leonardo and over to Sofonisba.

"That's pretty cool! We should do it too, Sophie," Elisabetta suggested, nudging her sister's arm.

Leonardo smirked. Sofonisba's face softened as she put her younger sister in a headlock. The sandy blonde shoved her head out of the green noose. Leonardo snickered as he listened to the banter shot back and forth between the girls. It reminded him a little of Raphael and Michelangelo.

A sign stood out in front of him so he stopped to read. It was in Japanese. He struggled with it. He was a little rusty, but eventually he read out "Makoto and Toshi's tools, weapons and shinobi apparel." Suddenly the twin sisters were behind him again.

"Want to go in?" Elisabetta asked.

"Sure," Leonardo smiled.

The turtle trio entered and was welcomed by screaming voices. They stood back as a match took place in front of them. Two mangy felines were garbed in blue and red, fighting with katanas. They screeched as their blades collided over and over again.

Sofonisba sighed and stepped out in the middle of it. Leonardo reached out but couldn't stop her. "Are you crazy?!" Elisabetta laughed and corrected him. "No, they are!" Leonardo raised an eye ridge, but took her word for it.

Sofonisba closed her eyes as they neared her. It was too late for them to stop, but both tried awkwardly. She let out a low, long roar as she ducked and spun around. The swords barely missed the top of her head. The two ninjas were now screaming in relief, but not for long. Sofonisba clamped her hands on theirs and sent them flying into the opposite walls. The blue one crashed into a shelf of kunai. Both he and the knives fell to the ground. The red ninja went through a window. Elisabetta shot out the door as Sofonisba helped the blue ninja up. He took off his mask, revealing his white face and ice blue eyes.

"Why'd ya have to go and spoil it all Sophie? Huh?" he demanded in a scratchy, high pitched voice.

"Sophie?" Leonardo smirked, but he was brushed off easily.

"Sorry," Sofonisba apologized.

"I was about to win if it wasn't for you!" yelled the red ninja from the door.

He was helped inside by Elisabetta, who was trying not to laugh. He took off his mask too. His thick, brown fur was all ruffled and trimmed a little unevenly in some places.

"You were just about to loose, Makoto!" the blue ninja cried.

The brown cat, now known as Makoto, rolled his green eyes as he went over to examine the window.

"Just ignore that copy cat Toshi," he sighed. "My cousin has always fallowed me where ever I go and does everything I do."

"I do not!" Toshi yelled, stamping his feet.

"So there was no way I could start my own shop without him getting involved," Makoto smirked, remembering it fondly.

He turned around and put his hand out to Leonardo.

"Anyway, nice to meet ya!" he said, shaking turtle's hand. "Who's your friend here Elisa?"

Elisabetta introduced Yuu's newest student while Toshi circled Leonardo. He sniffed the kame ninja's shell, which got him smacked on the head with a bo staff. He let out a painful yelp as Makoto wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He pulled his cousin away from Leonardo to scold him. "You know how rude that is! Show some respect." Toshi nodded but pointed at Leonardo's swords.

"But don't you recognize those cousin?" he asked.

Makoto eyes squinted. "May I?" he asked politely.

"Uh, sure." answered Leonardo.

He handed the katanas over to Makoto. The brown feline looked them over with a huge grin curling up on his face. He went through a few short katas with them, letting his memory take him back. With great pride he gave them back to Leonardo.

"Yes, now I remember. I made those years ago for the best customer we ever had. Isn't that right Toshi?" Makoto said, looking back at his cousin.

Toshi nodded, saying, "Yep! You made those for Hamato Yoshi."

Leonardo held the precious blades with trembling hands, jaw falling open. He stuttered and stammered, asking "W-What did you say?" Makoto went behind the glass counter and into the back room. Toshi rushed over and parted the velvet curtains.

"Come on in!" commanded Makoto from the other room, and so the three of them walked in. It was a cozy living room type area with stairs going up the right wall. There was a small wooden table with four chairs and a steaming teapot on top. Makoto was hunched over, looking through the bottom of a large bookshelf. He tossed a few photo albums on a cushy red arm chair. It was one of two. A blue arm chair sat on the other side of the fireplace.

"Toshi!" yelled Makoto. "Get our guests some tea!"

Toshi nodded and quickly obeyed his cousin. Over the fireplace there were piles of clean dishes. From there he gathered five teacups and brought them to the table. He insisted that they sit down at the table as he poured the tea. Leonardo smiled at the excited cat handing him a steaming green cup.

As Makoto brought over some albums, Toshi took his cup and settled in the blue arm chair. He lapped his tea and closed his eyes in warm comfort.

"Here he is," Makoto sighed, pointing to Yoshi in the book. "I made those for him on his sixteenth birthday."

Leonardo smiled at the young master Yoshi grinning ear to ear.

"His father was so proud. Yoshi was on his way to becoming a master swordsmen." Makoto went on.

"Did Yoshi live here?" Leonardo asked.

Makoto shook his head. "No, no, only visited. When that horrible war happened within the Foot clan, he and his wife did stay here for a while, to get back on their feet, but too soon he was on his way again with Tang Shen. They decided to go to a place called _New York_." Makoto flipped a few pages further into the book.

"This is Yoshi at the palace," he pointed out.

Leonardo leaned in closer. Yoshi was standing next to the steal dragon he had seen yesterday. The dragon's eyes mesmerized him. Within minutes he was so entranced that Sofonisba had to shake him out of it. His eyes moved upwards slowly, half dazed. She was frowning down on him worriedly. Leonardo shook his head and stood up.

"Just a little lightheaded," he said, putting a hand to his paling face.

Elisabetta took his arm and started to lead him outside.

"You may need some fresh air," she suggested.

Makoto went over and tapped Sofonisba's shoulder. "Say, what's this guy's story?"

Leonardo breathed in deeply and leaned against the sign. Elisabetta stared at him curiously for a long while.

"Are you alright?" she asked eventually.

Leonardo nodded and tried to stay still. Elisabetta stepped back so the cool breeze could blow over him. After a few minutes some color came back to his face.

"So you hail from New York City," Elisabetta couldn't contain her curiosity any more.

"That's right," Leonardo answered.

"So you knew Yoshi?" she asked. "To have those swords I mean…"

Leonardo opened his eyes and looked at her. "No, I never had the privilege." Elisabetta folded her arms, confusion in her bright, summery eyes.

"We weren't told very much, as you can guess," she sighed. "So will you explain a few things for me?"

"Sure," Leonardo replied.

"How did your family end up in the human world?" she asked.

Leonardo nearly laughed. "We were born there."

Then he began the long story. He sat down half way through it, still leaning against the sign's wooden post. Elisabetta sat on her hunches with a face like a child, amazed and horrified. After he had finished he wondered aloud, "Why didn't master Splinter ever say anything about this place? We could have grown up here safely." Elisabetta shook her head. "There's no safety here, though it may appear that way."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked.

Elisabetta stood up, stretching her legs as she spoke. "Ever since the Hamato clan massacre, the Emperor and the Foot have never been on good terms. Inevitably a war was declared on us by Oruko Nagi." Leonardo's eyes widen. She closed her eyes, brows furrowed in anger. She continued with a dark, fearsome voice. "That man sent ninja in through the five gates. They stole weapons and scoured the lands for top secret information. They gleaned our villages clean of soldiers, maidens and wealth. They attacked our capital city and made attempts on the Emperor of course. We fought hard and managed to seal ourselves away. Now the only way through to our land is through the Emperor himself. There is a special ceremony required to enter or leave our land. Only he can perform the sacred task."

Her eyes snapped opened and she said: "You are privileged, Leonardo-kun of the human world."

"Why… Why would the Emperor do that… just for me?" Leonardo asked, dumbfounded.

Elisabetta shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know the details, but it was master Yuu who requested it. He's an important man to the Emperor."

The soft click of the door sent their stares to Sofonisba. She came up to them, carrying a red thermos.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked Leonardo.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Still, maybe it's better if we head back. You're still a little pale," she said, bending down to hand him the thermos.

Leonardo took it, but waved his other hand as though the air disgusted him.

"I'm fine. What's this?"

Sofonisba knelt down and opened it for him. "It's green tea. Makoto said it would help." Leonardo took a sip and then closed it back up.

"It's delicious," he smiled. "I'll have to thank him later."

"Later?" Elisabetta echoed.

"We still haven't finished the tour." answered Leonardo.

He got to his feet, tying the thermos to his belt. Sofonisba made a disapproving grunt as he forged on, Elisabetta fussing over him.

"Stubborn," she grumbled to herself.

There seemed to be a garden around ever corner. They were absolutely breathtaking. Leonardo asked them to slow down so he could admire them, soak it all in. A peace that was deep inside, finally surfaced. It had been so long since he had felt like this. Not even Sofonisba's persistence annoyed him. She kept trying to push him along, but he wouldn't speed up. "Honestly, why did master pick us for this venture? We have chores and responsibilities and-"

"But weren't we excused from our duties today sister?" Elisabetta asked.

Sofonisba turned on her like an angry snake. The intense feelings radiating from her were enough to pull Leonardo from his sightseeing. She looked flustered, embarrassed and angry all at the same time, but in an instant her arms fell to her sides; she straightened her posture putting on a dignified voice. "Yes, yes, that's right… But I've got training to do." Elisabetta reached back and took Leonardo's hand. "We'll be fine by ourselves, go on back." Sofonisba stared at her sister's assuring grin, her gripping Leonardo's hand. He neither said a word nor moved an inch, just standing still while he observed.

For Sofonisba it was too uncomfortable. Under her breath she muttered, "Alright then." Her form almost disappeared in a flash, her feet as fast as the breeze. Leonardo watched her haste with confusion. He accidentally wondered out loud, "What's her deal?" Next he found himself under study. Elisabetta was smiling sadly as she was tracing his face with her eyes. "I'm sorry, but Sophie doesn't like to be outside the house for long."


End file.
